memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet casualties
In the course of exploring the galaxy, the men, women and other beings of Starfleet often place their starships and lives in danger, and many pay the ultimate price. During the 2260s, the uniform style placed security & services personnel wearing red, earning them the nickname "redshirts." Many redshirts perished in Starfleet service, the term is still used referring to later uniform styles, many which involve the color red. Earth Starfleet Casualties The following casualties served in the Earth Starfleet. *Corporal Hawkins (''Enterprise'' NX-01, KIA 2154) *Crewman Jane Taylor (Enterprise NX-01, KIA 2154) *Crewman Kamata (Enterprise NX-01, KIA 2154) *Ensign Marcel (Enterprise NX-01, KIA 2154) *A crewperson was killed when a Triannon hijacker detonated his organic explosives on Enterprise in 2153. *Crewman Fuller, killed in pirate attack (KIA 2153) UFP Starfleet Casualties The following lists of casualties served in the Federation Starfleet. USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Casualties The following casualties served aboard NCC-1701 ''Enterprise'' while it was in service (2245-2285). *Crewman Barnhart (KIA 2265) *Crewman Compton (security, KIA 2269) *Crewman Darnell (medical technician, KIA 2265) *Captain Willard Decker (XO, MIA 2272) *Doctor Elizabeth Dehner (psychiatry, KIA 2264) *Lieutenant D'Amato (sciences, KIA 2269) *Lieutenant Gaetano (KIA 2265) *Lieutenant Galloway (security, KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Arlene Galway (sciences, KIA 2267) *Crewman Grant (security, KIA 2267) *Crewman Green (KIA 2265) *Ensign Harper (engineering, KIA 2267) *Crewman Hendorff (security, KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Ilia (navigator, MIA 2272) *Crewman Jackson (command, KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Kaplan (security, KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Lee Kelso (helmsman, KIA 2264) *Lieutenant Commander Lang (tactical, KIA 2266) *Lieutenant Latimer (KIA 2265) *Lieutenant Mallory (security, KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Marple (security, KIA 2267) *Crewman Matthews (security, KIA 2266) *Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell (navigator, KIA 2264) *Midshipman Peter Preston (engineering, KIA 2285) *Lieutenant O'Herlihy (tactical, KIA 2266) *Crewman Rayburn (security, KIA 2266) *Ensign Rizzo (security, KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott (chief engineer, KIA 2268, later revived) *Commander Sonak (sciences, KIA 2272) *Captain Spock (science/command, KIA 2285, later revived) *Crewman Sturgeon (KIA 2265) *Yeoman Leslie Thompson (KIA 2267) *Lieutenant Robert Tomlinson (phaser room, KIA 2265) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Joe Tormolen (sciences, KIA 2266) *Lieutenant Karen Tracey (medical, KIA 2267) *Technician John B. Watkins (engineering, KIA 2269) *Technician Watson (engineering, KIA 2268) *Ensign Wyatt (transporters, KIA 2269) *Three crewpeople died and seven were injured at Rigel VII in 2254. *Nine additional crewmen died at the Galactic Barrier in 2264. *An additional crewperson was killed, and Lt. Immamura injured, on Taurus II in 2265. *A security man died on Janus VI in 2266. *Four crewpeople were killed by Nomad in 2267. *Four additional crewpeople were killed by the cloud creature encountered at Argus X in 2267. (Lieutenant Leslie, played by Eddie Paskey, appeared to be dead in TOS:"Obsession" but Paskey played the same character in later episodes). *Two crewpeople died as a result of Gorgan's influence on the children of the Starnes Expedition in 2269. *Three crewpeople died of Rigelian fever in 2269. *In 2272, an additional crewperson died in the transporter and a security guard died also. *''In the novelization of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, written by Gene Roddenberry, Admiral Kirk states in his forward that during his five years in command of Enterprise, a total of 96 of his crew perished.'' USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Casualties The following casualties served aboard ''Enterprise''-D while it was in service (2363-2371). *Lieutenant Marla Aster (a&a officer, KIA 2366 *Ensign Haskell (conn, KIA 2365) *Crewman Ramos (security, KIA 2364) *Lieutenant Commander Singh (chief engineer, KIA 2364) *Lieutenant Tasha Yar (security, KIA 2364) *Eighteen personnel in a stolen hull section were killed or assimilated by the Borg when Q sent the ship to System J-25 in 2365. Starbase Deep Space 9 & USS Defiant Casualties The following casualties served aboard Deep Space Nine or ''Defiant'' since 2369. *Ensign Amaro (security, KIA 2373) *Ensign Aquino (operations, KIA 2369) *Ensign Bartlett (KIA 2372) *Crewman Bertram (KIA 2373) *Crewman Boq'ta (operations, KIA 2373) *Lieutenant Boyce (command, KIA 2372) *Petty Officer Zim Brott (operations, KIA 2375) *Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax (sciences/command, KIA 2374) *Ensign Paul Gordon (operations, KIA 2374) *Ensign Hoya (command, KIA 2373) *Lieutenant Hector Ilario (operations, KIA 2375) *Crewman Enrique Muniz (operations, KIA 2373) *Crewman Pechetti (operations, KIA 2373) *Crewman Peterson (KIA 2372) *Ensign Ramirez (other) (security, KIA 2372) *Crewman Ramsey (KIA 2372) *Ensign Rooney (KIA 2373) *Captain Benjamin Sisko (CO, MIA 2375) *Ensign Stolzoff (security, KIA 2373) *Crewman T'Lor (science, KIA 2373) *Lieutenant Commander Greta Vanderweg (science, KIA 2375) USS Voyager Casualties The following casualties served aboard ''Voyager'' while it was in service (2371-2377). *Ensign Lyndsay Ballard (engineering, KIA 2374) *Commander J. Bartlett (KIA) *Crewman Kurt Bendera (engineering, KIA 2372) *Ensign Bennet (pilot, KIA 2372) *Lieutenant Joe Carey (assistant engineer, KIA 2377) *Lieutenant Commander Cavit (XO, KIA 2371) *Ensign Claudia J. Craig (KIA) *Crewman Frank Darwin (engineering, KIA 2372) *Lieutenant Pete Durst (security, KIA 2371) *Crewman Hogan (engineering, KIA 2373) *Ensign Jetal (pilot, KIA 2375) *Crewman Michael Jonas (KIA 2372) *Ensign Marie Kaplan (KIA 2373) *Technician Timothy Lang (KIA) *Lieutenant J. Lyman (KIA) *Ensign Martin (KIA 2373) *Lieutenant Commander L. McGarry (KIA) *Lieutenant S. Seaborn (KIA) *Lieutenant Stadi (conn, KIA 2371) *Crewman Lon Suder (engineering, KIA 2373) *Ensign Charles Young (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander T. Ziegler (KIA) *Several additional crewpeople including the chief medical officer, nurse and chief engineer were killed in the Caretaker's transport. (KIA 2371) *''In VGR:"Imperfection," Seven viewed a casualty list detailing all the members of Voyager's crew that had died thus far. It listed many names that had not been mentioned in the series, it is possible these were crewmen that perished during the rough trip to the Delta Quadrant. There are lieutenant commanders and one commander in the list, possibly one of these names is the unnamed doctor played by Jeff McCarthy or the unnamed and unseen engineer, both who perished in VGR:"Caretaker."'' Dominion War Casualties During the Dominion War, Starfleet's battle related casualties became so numerous that they were released on a weekly, or even daily, basis. Scrolling the readouts of wounded and killed became a regular activity for Starfleet officers on the frontline bases. Many names below are excerpted from one such list, received from the starships ''Akagi'', ''Clement'', ''Cochrane'', ''Exeter'', ''Repulse'', ''Tripoli'', ''Wyoming'', ''Nobel'', ''Tecumseh'', ''Zapata'', ''Sarajevo'', ''Victory'', and also Starbase 129 and Starbase 153, on or around stardate 51721, in 2374. (DS9:"The Siege of AR-558"; DS9:"In the Pale Moonlight"). *Captain Monico Aguayo (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Edith Alfaro (MIA) *Admiral Richard Barnett (MIA) *Ensign Rick Bittle (KIA) *Commander Harry Brand (WIA) *Nurse Shirley Brand (KIA) *Captain Elizabeth Braswell (KIA) *Captain Margaret C. Clark (MIA) *Lieutenant Barbara Covington (KIA) *Lieutenant Curt Danhauser (KIA) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Laura Derr (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Dorothy Duder (KIA) *Lieutenant Russ English (KIA) *Doctor Terry Erdmann (KIA) *Nurse Ann Flood (KIA) *Ensign John Fredrickson (KIA) *Commander Alice Ginsburg (MIA) *Commander Mitchell Green (MIA) *Captain Kurt Hansen (MIA) *Nurse Teri Hansen (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Sandy Holst (KIA) *Captain Phillip Jacobson (KIA) *Ensign Penny Juday (KIA) *Crewman Kellin (AR-558, KIA 2375) *Commander Grace Kenney (WIA) *Lieutenant Matata Kimya (KIA) *Lieutenant Alan M. Kobayashi (KIA) *Ensign Beverly Kurts (KIA) *Lieutenant Jay Laprade (KIA) *Lieutenant Nadia Larkin (AR-558, KIA) *Ensign Paul Lawrence (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Kathy Leprich (KIA) *Lester Levesconte (KIA) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Faith Levesconte (KIA) *Lieutenant Rose Limli (KIA) *Captain Loomis (AR-558, KIA 2375) **Most of Captain Loomis' 150 crewpeople died in the five months his contingent was under siege at AR-558. *Commander Mindy Long (KIA) *Ensign Tom Mahoney (KIA) *Ensign Marian McAllum (KIA) *Nurse Kathy McCammon (KIA) *Crewman McGreevey (AR-558, KIA 2375) *Lieutenant Commander Jon Monson (KIA) *Commander David Nemzek (MIA) *Nurse Donna Nemzek (KIA) *Ensign Dorit Oberman (MIA) *Ensign Lori Oberscheven (KIA) *Larry Ohlson (KIA) *Nurse Nancy Ohlson (KIA) *Commander Parker (AR-558, KIA 2375) *Captain Leslie Wong (KIA) *Crewman Vargas (AR-558, KIA 2375) :The names associated with the above starships were displayed by an okudagram style screen on a wall display on Deep Space 9. Many of the officers listed are actually the names of Star Trek staffers. Many of the names are also confusingly listed under more than one ship, so their assignments have been left blank. Other names with assignments listed next to them come from various sources. Other ships or stations *Commander Branch (Epsilon IX Monitoring Station, KIA 2272) **Branch's entire staff died in V'Ger's attack. *Ensign Branson ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], KIA 2379) **Many Enterprise-E crew perished in battle with Scimitar. *Commander Brink ([[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]], KIA 2367) *Yeoman Burke ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]], KIA 2293). *Doctor Carter ([[USS Exeter|USS Exeter]], KIA 2267) **The entire crew of Exeter except for Captain Tracey died at Omega IV. *Lieutenant Jack Crusher ([[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]], KIA 2354). *Captain Darson ([[USS Adelphi|USS Adelphi]], KIA) **47 people from the Adelphi were killed on Ghorusda. *Commodore Matt Decker ([[USS Constellation|USS Constellation]], KIA 2267) **Decker's entire crew (approximately 430) died on the final mission of Constellation. *Captain J.T. Esteban ([[USS Grissom|USS Grissom]], KIA 2285) **Esteban's entire crew died on Grissom at the Genesis Planet, except for Lt. Saavik. *Ensign Matt Franklin ([[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]], KIA 2294). **The entire Jenolan crew, and all passengers except for Capt. Scott died at the Dyson Sphere. *Captain Garrovick ([[USS Farragut|USS Farragut]], KIA 2257). **Garrovick's crew suffered nearly 200 deaths to the alien creature. *Commander Hansen (Neutral Zone Outpost 4, KIA 2265) **Hansen's entire contingent died at their posts on stardate 1709. *Captain Harris ([[USS Excalibur|USS Excalibur]], KIA 2268) **Harris's entire crew on Excalibur died when the M-5 computer assaulted the ship. *Lieutenant Hawk ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], KIA 2373). **Many of the Enterprise-E crew died in the Borg takeover. *Onna Karapleedeez (KIA 2364) *Captain Walker Keel ([[USS Horatio|USS Horatio NCC-10532]], KIA 2364) **The entire crew of the Horatio was lost when the power struggle between Captain Keel and officers posessed by neural parasites destroyed the ship. *Captain James Tiberius Kirk (KIA 2371 on Veridian III). *Lieutenant Tom Nellis ([[USS Antares|USS Antares]], KIA 2265). *Captain Laporin (KIA). *Ensign Lynch (USS Enterprise-E, KIA 2373). *McKinney (KIA 2364) *Commander Ramart (captain, USS Antares, KIA 2265) **Ramart's entire crew of 20 died aboard Antares. *Captain Ramirez ([[USS Valiant|USS Valiant]], KIA 2374) **Ramirez's entire crew died on Valiant, as did the cadet squadron that took over for them. *Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick (Starfleet Headquarters, KIA 2364) **Remmick was the host body for the mother creature of the neural parasites which infiltrated Starfleet. Numerous other officers were killed as part of the creatures' conspiracy. *Lieutenant Commander Connor Rossa (Galen IV, KIA 2357) **Many other Starfleet personnel and civilians, including Connor's wife, were killed in the Talarian attack. *Yeoman Samno (USS Enterprise Enterprise-A, KIA 2293). *Captain Bryce Shumar ([[USS Essex|USS Essex]], KIA 2160s) **Shumar's entire crew died on Essex at a moon of Mab-Bu VI. *Ryan Sipe (KIA 2364) *Captain Clark Terrell ([[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]], KIA 2285) *Commodore Travers (Cestus III colony, KIA 2266) **Travers's entire contingent, save sole survivor Lt. Harold, was killed by Gorn, along with the colony population. *Lieutenant Commander Dmitri Valtane ([[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]], WIA 2293) **Valtane was wounded in battle with Klingons, and was carrying a telepathic virus as well. He supposedly died with Tuvok, yet reappeared alive later. *Captain Chantal Zaheva ([[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]], KIA 2367) **Zaheva's entire crew, save sole survivor Andrus Hagan, were killed by the alien telepathic distress call. Alternate Timeline and Parallel Universe Starfleet Casualties SEE ALSO: alternate timelines and parallel universes * Ensign Nell Chilton ([[USS Pasteur|USS Pasteur]] KIA 2395 in Q's anti-time future)